ianto's Birthday party aka jack's revenge
by stardiva
Summary: ok this is sort of a separte story but it is sort of part of my disney story and my pink story there will be other chapts now what do you think jack is up to. please review,
1. Chapter 1

Ianto sat at the table in the Pink Alien with his team mates Gwen Williams, her husband Rhys. Tosh Sato and Owen Harper were there too

Ianto glanced at the door, then his watch, then at Tosh He thought to himself " She is the Best ." Gwen and Tosh had arranged a small party for his Birthday which was today, They had been there an hour, and there was still no sign of Jack,

He had opened the presents they had gotten him. Tosh had gotten him a white mug with an I on it, and Gwen and Rhys got him a pink dress shirt and black straight tie, But the present that he had to chuckle at was the one Owen had given him, It was a tie pin that had the character Tin Tin on it . Owen often teased Ianto for liking Tin Tin, It was sort of a on going joke between the two, Owen smirked as he watched Ianto open it, Ianto looked up at him and laughed, This was fun, but still one thing was missing,

Again he thanked them as Rhys went to get every one another round of Drinks. As they waited Ianto felt Tosh's hand on his arm " Don't worry Ianto He will be here. Jack wouldn't miss your birthday ." Gwen nodded in agreement and Owen spoke "Oy Tosh is right, Ianto, Mate, you know how Harkness likes to make an entrance," Ianto nodded this was true,

As Ianto took another glance towards the door. His thoughts went back to the day's events, Jack had been holed up in his office all day barring all including Ianto. This made Ianto a bit confused and upset. Even when the others weren't allowed in Jack always let Ianto in, But today Jack had given the order that no one was allow excess to his office, Not even the Young Welsh man, Ianto had also noticed that Jack had turned the camera in his office. " what in the hell was going on. Had Ianto done something to upset Jack to be barred from his office and ignored like this ? This morning when he got to work , Ianto had expected to be greeted by Jack with a birthday kiss. But all he was greeted with was a birthday card from Tosh , Ianto knew Jack knew it was his birthday, Even when Ianto took up his coffee , Jack had told him to leave it out side the door, Ianto had looked in the office's window and had seen Jack walking around with his earphones on, and reading over a piece of paper, and his Ipod playing. Again it sadden Ianto to be ignored by his Captain on his special day,

Ianto turned to Tosh "I'm heading down to the archives, If any one wants me" He said forlornly, Tosh watched as he dejectedly headed down the stairs. The young woman glanced up at Jack's office door and saw Jack standing at the window looking down, Tosh grinned and gave him the thumbs up, Jack grinned at this, Tosh's cell rang and she heard Jacks voice " Can you come up ? I need advice on my outfit,"

" Hey Earth to Teaboy," Owen snapped his fingers Ianto looked at him with a start and was about to tell him off , Just then the announcer stepped out on the stage,

GOOD EVENING LADIES AND GENTLEMEN. We have a birthday boy in our mist, " Ianto looked up at the stage and then over at his team mates, " oh No! Please tell me you didn't, you couldn't,,, you wouldn't. " He glared at them" I swear to god if any of you did this I will fucking have you all on Decafe for a year.,"

Gwen, Owen and Tosh looked at each other then back at Ianto, they knew this threat of decafe coffee was real, They all loved Ianto's coffee and he only ever threatened Jack with this, although Gwen and Owen had come close a couple of times. " Hey don't look at us mate" Owen said raising a hand " You know I love your coffee but really it wasn't me. "

Gwen shock her head too " All I did was plan this party that's all, Tosh?" the group looked over at Tosh who sat silent and was saved from Ianto's glare when the announcer continued. " Would the birthday boy come up on stage please,' Despite Ianto's protests Owen and Rhys dragged him up on stage. They then sat him down. Under his breath he hissed at Owen " That's it Harper, Decafe for two years." Owen smirked down at him, " Save it Teaboy I can't eat or drink remember." Grinning conspiratorially Owen and Rhys left the stage leaving a stunned Ianto to look around him, Just then the music started, Then he heard a male voice start to sing,

COME ON BABE

WHY DON'T WE PAINT THE TOWN

AND ALL THAT JAZZ."

To be continued,

Any guesses who that voice belongs to?

Lolol

The next chap is being worked on


	2. Chapter 2

"I'M GONNA ROUGE YOUR KNEES.  
AND ROLL YOUR STOCKINGS DOWN AND ALL THAT JAZZ,"

THAT JAZZ." At the end of the song Jack dropped on one knee in front of Ianto He had his arms spread out and looked at Ianto with a shy uncharactorisic smile Ianto looked at him in surprise as he noticed Jack wasn't being his usual flamboiant self. Nor was he taking his bows. The crowd was going nuts for the sexy Torch wood captain But Captain Jack Harkness had his mind and his eyes on one person Ianto Jones.  
As Ianto sat looking at him, he saw Jack take a black box out of his pocket and he presented it to Ianto. It was a ring box.  
Ianto looked at it in more surprise. "Jack." he breathed "What are yo..." Jack opened the box. In side was a small note that read " Marry me." In the box was a plan sliver ring with Ianto's birth stone.  
Ianto looked at Jack who was still smiling shyly. " Happy birthday Ianto." Ianto leaned down and to the cheering crowd gave his captain a soft yet firm kiss.  
Jack looked at him " I take that as a yah?" Ianto smiled and whispered "  
I am waiting for you to rouge my knees and roll my stockings down. and yeah that means ya,"

ok ok i know this is short,

but this is for my newly engaged tea, ( love you miracle)

hope you all like please review ( tea that means you too) 


End file.
